1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an indoor device used for blocking out light from outside, and more particularly to a sunshade structure which has a shading member to prevent light form leaking in through the gaps formed between a window covering and a window frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional sunshade structures used in windows of buildings are mostly window coverings. A common seen window covering typically includes a headrail, a covering assembly, and a bottom rail, wherein the headrail is installed above the upper side of a window frame, and the covering assembly is respectively connected to the headrail and the bottom rail with two opposite ends thereof. According to its structure, the covering assembly can be classified as a window blind with multiple slats, a roller shade or a Roman shade with a drapery, or other kinds of blinds. The bottom rail is controllable to move up and down between two positions which are near or away from the headrail to expand or retract the covering assembly.
Generally, a little gap is intentionally left between each lateral side of the covering assembly and the window frame to avoid improper contact between the bottom rail and the lateral wall of the window frame while moving the bottom rail up and down. In this way, the installation can be easier, and the covering assembly can be expanded or retracted more smoothly. In addition, there is another gap formed between the headrail and the upper edge of the window frame. However, light from outside may leak in through these gaps, and such problem must be quite bothersome for those require perfect light-blocking effect. Furthermore, the leaked-in light tends to form a strip of light, which may produce an uncomfortable strong light and shade contrast in the room. What's worse, a user would definitely be annoyed if the strip of light happens to cast on the display or monitor which he or she is currently using.